


Power of Love

by marsowon



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, PowersAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsowon/pseuds/marsowon
Summary: After the snowstorm suddenly hit the city, Jongwoon wasn't expecting to find another surprise when he reached the convenience store.
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Power of Love

_**23/12, 07:16 PM** _

With Christmas right around the corner, the university's campus was cold and it was snowing a little more frequently than normal. Some of the students had left to spend the holiday season with their families, and the majority of them were resting inside their dorms, not wanting to be with their family or just not in the mood to celebrate the date. Since the ones who has ice powers get stronger when the holiday season comes, it wasn't a surprise when a snowstorm hit the city weeks before Christmas came. No one knew exactly how the snowstorm happened – but soon they heard about Kim Heechul being the one behind it after the first wave. Heechul was known for his poor control of emotions and power, when he got angry or frustrated, his control would slip easily and that was what happened – from what people heard, he and his lover had a fight that made him so angry that he lost control. The first wave of the snowstorm was powered by Heechul, but then someone else powered it up as well, bringing another wave of it.

Between the fight and the cold, Kim Jongwoon had been the unfortunate one that got caught in the middle of it. He can't stand ice, so suffered in the hands of the snowstorm even in the safety of his room – it was so cold that it weakened his powers and he had to use layers upon layers of clothes in order to keep himself warm, even though the heater was on for God knows how long. He considered himself lucky that at least now the snowstorm had eased and it was only snowing, because it meant he could go to the closest convenience store, buy some noodles and maybe, just maybe, buy some beer in order to drown his loneliness with them. With this thought in mind, he dressed up with a few more layers of clothes before leaving the house – because even though the snowstorm went away, it was still cold and he still needed to dress as warm as he could.

Once he reached the store Jongwoon found himself stopping as he heard whimpers and a low curse not really that far from where he was. It was a voice he knew well – he had heard it a lot in the hallways and on the campus, as well when he was chilling with his friends, so he walked towards it without hesitating. The sight was something that made him a little warm inside and he had to hold the urge to chuckle at the sight of his crush, Hyukjae, sitting on the floor, with his nose red probably from the cold, while cursing something that was in front of him. “Hyukjae, are you okay? Why you’re not in your dorm?” He found himself asking, holding the urge to smile when Hyukjae peeked at him with confused and surprised eyes.

“J-Jongwoon-ssi, you scared me!” Hyukjae exclaimed and immediately got up, his eyes widening a little at the sight of his sunbae and crush in front of him. “Er, I’m okay I guess. Just feeling a little cold, Donghae kicked me out of the dorm because Kyuhyun is here and I didn’t have enough time to get my padded coat. No need to worry, though.” Jongwoon clearly could see he was lying. He clearly didn’t looked okay, and if he decided to stay in the snow he would get sick. If he wasn’t sick already. “I think I’m going to be forced to leave for my parents’ house, though..”

“Do you want to stay on my dorm for the night? Just so you won’t get sick. You’re freezing and if I’m not mistaken you get easily sick in contact with ice?” Jongwoon asked shyly, his hands unconsciously reaching for Hyukjae’s arms so he wouldn’t be sitting on the floor. “Geez, even with gloves, I can feel that you’re freezing. How long did you stay out here for? Wait, no need to answer.” Then he was pulling Hyukjae with him, in the direction of his dorm. “Do you want one of my coats? I bet you’re freezing cold.”

“No, no need! You need to keep your body temperature, hyung, you don’t need to give it to me.” He blushes when he noticed he had referred to Jongwoon casually, but when the older man doesn’t mention it, he shrugged it off. “But, are you okay, Jongwoon-ssi? I’ve heard the season weakened you more than last year.”

“Well, Heenim is strong, and what he did wasn’t showcasing his full power. Normally snowstorms doesn’t really affect me too much but since it was Heenim behind the first wave, I weakened considerably. I got used to it, though.” Jongwoon chuckled dryly, remembering the first fight he had with Heechul – the wave of power that left Heechul's body wasn't even strong since he wasn’t trying to weaken him, but Jongwoon ended up being cold and weak for months. “But I’m okay. Thank you for worrying.”

“No problem..” Hyukjae whispered, wanting to slap himself for blushing like a teenager. They arrived on the building of Jongwoon’s dorm after a few minutes, and after climbing two flights of stairs, they arrived at his dorm. “Your roommate left for the holidays too?” He asked after noticing how everything was terribly silent. He looked at Jongwoon, who was taking off his shoes, and belatedly remembered to take his off too.

“Yeah, Ryeonggu went on a trip with his boyfriend, so it is only me here until he comes back.” Jongwoon answered after turning on the lights. “You can take a bath if you want. I think there’s enough hot water for you to warm up.” He pointed to the bathroom’s door, and Hyukjae hesitantly walked towards it until he remembered something.

“Can I have a towel? And warm clothes?” He asked shyly, making Jongwoon’s heart beat twice as fast it was supposed to. “Ah, sorry for asking for too much-”

“No, no, it is alright, I’ll get them for you, can you wait here for a second?” At Hyukjae’s nod, Jongwoon quickly walked towards his room. He separated the clothes and the towel, giving them to Hyukjae as soon as he was in front of him. “I’ll order takeout, do you want to eat anything?”

“I was kind of craving for instant noodles but chicken would be nice.”

“Alright, chicken it is then.” And with that he walked towards the living room, sitting on the couch with his phone in hand.

–

**_23/12, 09:32 PM_ **

The silence between them was a little awkward, but it was slightly comfortable in someway. They had eaten marinated chicken and now they were wrapped in the fluffiest blankets Jongwoon had inside the dorm. Still, Jongwoon was cold even with those layers and layers of clothes and after awhile even Hyukjae was shivering. All windows were closed at this point, the heater was turned on to its maximum and they had to drink hot chocolate at some point because they felt like they were freezing.

“Why is it so cold if the snowstorm went away? It’s only snowing.” Hyukjae whined as another sappy Christmas movie appeared on the screen. Jongwoon laughed a little at his tone, shifting a little so he could look at Hyukjae without being caught. “I mean, it is not this cold when Christmas comes.”

“Sometimes it is. Is it the first time you’re staying here for Christmas?” After hearing Hyukjae hum in affirmative, he continued. “Then you never saw how powerful Heechul gets when winter comes. He's really strong and he's known for being witty as well. The only thing he lacks on is control. Unlike wind and water, ice and fire needs a lot of control of emotion and power, or else things could get out of hand easily. Just like this snowstorm..”

“Why did it happen, then?” Hyukjae questioned in a soft tone, as if he was a little afraid of prying too   
much.

“No one knows for sure. He's an open book but sometimes it is hard for us to read him.” Jongwoon chuckled. “We can only assume it was something concerning him and his boyfriend Jungsoo, so that's why no one asks him what happened or why.”

“Since you can control fire, can't you do anything against it?”

“No, because I’m kind of useless when winter comes.” Jongwoon chuckled dryly. Unlike the others, he believed fire was a useless power – it was unpredictable and weak, it depended too much of the sun and heat in order for it to be stronger. It means that every time fall and winter comes, or every time the wind gets chilly, Jongwoon gets weak, and he hates that. “Anyways, if you’re cold I can warm you up, I guess.”

Hyukjae’s cheeks burned when his mind showed him not so innocent images of what he thought his sentence meant. “How, Jongwoon-ssi?” He asked, silently hoping that Jongwoon wasn’t seeing how red his face was when he turned to look at him.

Jongwoon shrugged a little, conjuring a small fireball in his hand and slowly bringing it close to Hyukjae, but not that far from him. “If I leave it here, it will warm you up in no second.” Then he left it floating at the same height as Hyukjae’s torso, smiling a little when the latter shifted a little closer and looked at it with amusement in his eyes. “It won’t hurt if you touch it, but I believe that it can disappear it you do so.”

“I thought you were too weak to conjure things..” Hyukjae muttered shyly, peeking at Jongwoon when he turned away. Only now he noticed that they were a little closer compared to before, sharing the warmth of the small fireball that Jongwoon had now pulled to stay in the middle of them. “Why it won’t hurt me?”

“I don’t want it to hurt you, and it doesn't hurt people that I like.” Jongwoon answered simply and smiled at the blush painting Hyukjae's cheeks before looking away. “I am weak, just to conjure it took a little of my energy but it is okay, it wasn’t too much and it is not like it will make any difference.” He made sure to reassure Hyukjae once he saw how the other frowned worriedly. “Really, don’t worry.”

“You need to rest, Jongwoon-ssi.” Hyukjae stated softly, giving him the blanket he was wrapped in. “And you need to get more warm too. I can stand the cold a little, but I don’t think you can as much as you make it seem.” Once he saw that Jongwoon was about to talk, he shushed him. “It’s fine, Jongwoon-ssi, you need it more than me.”

“It is not polite of me, though..” Jongwoon muttered and unconsciously pouted. Hyukjae chuckled at the sight and shifted on the couch, leaning a little more closer to the fireball. “Are you sure it is okay?”

“No need to worry, Jongwoon-ssi. Just the fireball is warming me enough.”

“You can call me hyung if you want. It’s awkward if you address me so formally, especially when we've already met before.” Jongwoon chuckled and Hyukjae blushed harder. Jongwoon turned to look at him, and Hyukjae turned his face just in time so Jongwoon wouldn’t be able to see his blush. “I’m going to sleep now.. You can sleep in my bed if you want.”

“Alright, hyung.. Good night.”

“Good night, Hyukjae.” And with that, he turned to walk towards Ryeowook’s room, hearing Hyukjae squeal something in the lines of ‘ohmygodthisisreallyhappening’ but his tired brain wasn’t willing to discover what the jumbled mess of words meant.

_**24/12, 02:04 PM** _

Waking up the next day for Hyukjae felt a little nice – he had woken up in a bed that smelled like Jongwoon, he felt warm and it was Christmas Eve. After he had woken up he left Jongwoon’s room – after making the bed and washing his face on the bathroom as well. He was almost reaching the living room when Jongwoon called him from the kitchen – making him walk towards it with a pout on his lips because he just wanted to sit down and watch Christmas cartoons the whole morning.

“Good afternoon.” Jongwoon greeted him softly and Hyukjae noticed how his eyes were a little sad, but decided not to comment on it. He also noticed how Jongwoon was using fewer clothes than yesterday. “I made you brunch, just in case you want to eat something.” Right, only now he noticed the plate of bacon and scrambled eggs on the table. “Did you sleep well?”

Hyukjae smiled a little, his mind telling him how it looked so domestic and he blushed a little with the thought. “Y-Yeah, thanks for letting me sleep here.” 

“No need to thank me, Hyukjae.” Jongwoon chuckled and sat on the chair in front of him. “Will you go back to your dorm today?” He asked cautiously and Hyukjae shrugged because honestly, he doesn’t have the answer. Donghae hasn’t texted him saying him he can come and he doesn’t want to enter the dorm just to listen to Donghae moaning.

“I think Kyuhyun is still there so I don’t know.. Will it be too much if I ask to stay here just one more day?” Hyukjae questioned softly, almost afraid of rejection but when Jongwoon shakes his head he sighed in relief. “I hope I won’t bother you or disturb your plans, then.”

“It is okay, I don’t really celebrate Christmas.” He sounds a little dry but Hyukjae doesn’t comment on that and Jongwoon is grateful for this, really. “You can stay as long as you want, I don’t mind.” I’ll be less lonely if you stay, he wants to add, but he just smiles and chuckles when Hyukjae starts to talk animatedly about what they could do later. “Before we do all of these things, please eat first.”

And it’s only then that Hyukjae noticed he was babbling for a long time now. He blushes a bright shade of red, mutters something inaudible and then he started to eat – amusing Jongwoon to no end with the sudden change. Jongwoon rested his chin on his hand, just looking at Hyukjae with a starstruck expression. “What do you do when Christmas comes, hyung?”

“Nothing, I just sleep.” Jongwoon decided to leave out the part where he just drinks the whole night before he falls asleep cuddled in his blankets. “I don’t really like Christmas, so I don’t do much.” Hyukjae gasps audibly at that.

“I’ll give you reasons to like Christmas then. Do you know how to cook? We need to cook a nice dinner.” Hyukjae looked at Jongwoon and at the sight of his slightly surprised face, he understood that no, he doesn’t know how to cook. “We are on for a long day then.” Jongwoon groaned a little with that and Hyukjae chuckled when he pouted. “Stop pouting, Jongwoon hyung.”

“I’m not pouting.”

“What are your lips doing then?” Hyukjae giggled and Jongwoon’s cheeks reddened when he noticed. “Come on, hyung, let’s get started.” He said, pulling him gently from his seat.

_**24/12, 11:43 PM** _

And a few hours passed then, filled with a half burned apron and bursts of flame – from Jongwoon – and curses – courtesy from Hyukjae. The whole afternoon spent with them cooking and chatting. Once they finished, they couldn't help but laugh at their almost failed attempt on cooking. Their meal consisted in a slightly burnt meat, a surprisingly decent cooked porkchop, store bought kimchi and rice, though the meat had been eaten by Jongwoon a little after they managed to cook the porkchop – and Hyukjae had scolded him to no end because he ate it before he was supposed to. For dessert they bought ice cream and strawberries – because Hyukjae insisted and Jongwoon is so whipped that he really couldn't say no. Around 8PM, the weather cleared up a bit and it wasn't snowing anymore, meaning that those who controlled ice had finally managed to calm down and control their power. Jongwoon was beyond relieved – he wouldn't get his full strength back yet but at least he wouldn't be as weak as he is now. 

Now, as the clock was approaching midnight, both were just chilling, sitting on each ends from the couch, watching Christmas movies and cartoons. “I am kind of hungry.” Jongwoon whined, because Hyukjae had forbidden him of eating until the clock hit midnight. “Why can't we eat now? This is pure torture!”

“It is a tradition, you can't eat dinner before midnight.” Hyukjae explained simply and smiled at the pout that was on Jongwoon's lips. “You can eat some of the strawberries.” And then he smiled sweetly, as if he wasn't killing Jongwoon with all this wait. “It's almost midnight so if I were you I wouldn't eat anything now.”

“Unfair.”

And Hyukjae giggled when he heard this, shifting to look at Jongwoon properly. “What would you wish for a Christmas gift, Jongwoon hyung?” He asked softly and smiled fondly at how his face turned serious.

“I don't really know, to be honest. I guess feeling loved or just.. feeling that someone cares about me, would be a nice gift.” Jongwoon answered, shrugging because he honestly didn't know what he could wish for aside from that.

“Why would you wish for something like this?” He felt like he was prying too much, being too intrusive, but the way Jongwoon looked at him, with soft, gentle eyes, grateful that Hyukjae at least cared enough to ask, made him think otherwise.

“I feel lonely and sometimes it seems that no one cares about me.” Jongwoon answered in a calm tone but it was laced with a hidden sadness that Hyukjae caught on quickly. “So wishing for this would be the most logical thing.. I don't need anything else, if I am completely honest.” 

Jongwoon wasn't sure about why he felt so emotional suddenly. But he did – the tears threatening to fall from his eyes were proof of how sad he felt. His eyes closed, as if he was trying not to cry, and he felt pleasantly surprised when Hyukjae hugged him tightly.

“But I do care for you, hyung.” And I also like you. “Everyone cares.” Hyukjae whispered shyly, his lips brushing against Jongwoon's ear as he spoke. His heart broke when he felt the tears falling on his shoulder. “I won't say that you shouldn't feel like this, because I can't say what you can feel or not. But please keep in mind that we care.” He felt his chest burn a little at the amount of fire that suddenly came from Jongwoon and even though it hurt him, he didn't pull away.

Unconsciously Hyukjae conjured a ball of leaves around them, just to cover them but he made sure that it wasn't suffocating, that it felt cozy enough. Jongwoon felt a little too hot, a little too warm, but Hyukjae wasn't complaining at all as he cradled him closer.

“Don't cry, don't cry. I'm here.” Hyukjae whispered, rubbing his back soothingly. Jongwoon cried even more, hiding his face on Hyukjae's shoulder. “Merry Christmas..” He kept whispering after taking a quick glance to the clock. “I like you, hyung.”

Jongwoon gasped, surprised at what Hyukjae had said – but before he could say anything Hyukjae had pecked his lips. Just a quick, gentle peck that made him warm all over and effectively shut him up. His eyes widened a little when a burst of flame left his body, not hurting Hyukjae but burning half of the leaves, taking its place in covering them.

“W-What do you mean?”

“I like you, hyung. Really, I do.” And Hyukjae pecked his lips again, this time letting it linger a little longer before parting. “I won't say that I love you, because it is too early for me to do so. But I do like you, so if you need a shoulder to lean on you can come to me. I'm more than willing to do anything to you.”

And Jongwoon's eyes widened, but then his expression softened and this time he kissed Hyukjae's lips, his emotions all over the place and the evidence was the strong burst of flame that left his body. He was surprised – not long ago he felt so weak, but now, now that he is kissing Hyukjae, being held by him so closely, he felt warm all over and strength was sipping back to him, although it was slowly. Their lips parted and Hyukjae panted a little before smiling. Jongwoon would be lying if he said it didn't melted him a little.

“You know, I wouldn't mind spend Christmas like this next year.” Jongwoon said shakily, a little breathless, but he managed to say it nonetheless. The ball covering them disappeared and before Jongwoon claimed his lips again, Hyukjae managed to say, “well, I would love to spend Christmas with you again.”

They spent a long time kissing, both were being gentle and almost shy. The food they had made had been forgotten, but none of them really paid it any attention. They were drunk in each other's presence and for them, it was enough.


End file.
